


Time Well Spent

by NotebookishType



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sibling Incest, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Leia and Luke spend the day in bed.





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthBetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/gifts).



> TheTruthBetween prompted Luke/Leia, _in each other's arms._

Leia stretched, cat-like next to Luke. She loved these rare lazy days where they had no responsibilities; nothing to tend to but each other. Their arms wrapped tight around each other in alternating passion and languid contentment. 

She brought her lips to his ear, kissed him and said, “We should consider getting up.”

“What? Why?” Luke sounded absolutely scandalized by the idea.

“Just long enough to order something. It’s well past noon.”

Luke leaned over her, eyes dark with desire. “I’m not hungry. I have everything I need right here.”

Luke’s words shot straight to her core. Food could wait.


End file.
